Amour pur
by bruna847
Summary: Kaoru est follement amoreux de Hikaru , mais il pense que son frére est amoureux de Haruhi ... Hikaru lui dira qu'il a une personne chère a ses yeux mais sera t'elle kaoru ? lisez pour le découvrir
1. Désespoir , larmes et amour

Tout commença dans cette très chère école Ouran, là où moi et mon frère Hikaru étudions. Au début, on ne connaissait personne et on ne se donnaient pas la peine de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un, on avaient notre monde a nous ...

Depuis que notre chère employé nous dit que c'était impossible de nous distinguer, sa nous avaient beaucoup affecté, plus que nous le pensions ...

Même si on était a part, beaucoup de filles craquaient pour nous, plus pour Hikaru; il faut dire que son caractère est beaucoup plus fort que le mien, sa fait son charme ...

Pendant cette période, je me rappelle que une fille était tombé amoureuse de mon frère et que lui c'était fait passé par moi pour lui dire que je faisais l'affaire aussi puisque nous étions jumeaux; cette fille était tombé dans le piége et je ne put être en colère par cette petite garce.

Hikaru l'insulta, et je fis de même, à la fin, je le regrettais ... Je me sentais si mal ...

Tout sa, c'est du passé maintenant. On a formé un club d'hôtes avec un certain Tamaki, c'est lui qui nous a permis de sortir de nôtre monde ... Nous avons fait la connaissance de Kyouya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. Ils étaient vraiment gentils avec nous ...Le cercle d'hôtes nous amusaient et avec le temps je me suis rapproché de mon frère de façon plus intime ..., on faisait les "jumeaux homo lovers".

Hikaru en profitais pour me toucher devant nos fans, je me sentais gène au début mais après, je me suis habitué. Il faut dire que j'aimais la façon dont il le faisait, je me sentais attiré par lui ... je crois bien que je l'aimais et je continue même si je sais que je ne peut pas et je sais que si il le faisait c'était parce que il voulait impressionner et moi comme un idiot je le suivais ...J'avais la sensation qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte.

Un peu plus tard, une fille du nom de Haruhi Fujioka avait rejoint notre club; je la trouvais très sympathique, tout le monde même. Pour Hikaru..., c'était autre chose, je savais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ...

La façon dont il se collait a elle, et bien sur je devais rentrer dans son jeu, sa le rendais heureux. Pour moi, sa me faisait plus mal qu'un couteau planté dans mon coeur, mais je ne devais pas penser ce genre de chose, peut être qu'il la considérait juste comme une amie mais sa j'en doute.

Jusqu'aujourd'hui, je me suis tût et fait ce que mon frère a toujours voulu sans dire un mot ...mais, ce soir je demanderais à Hikaru s'il éprouve quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans dire si c'est Haruhi, je ne veux pas passer pour jaloux.

Là au moment ou je vous parle, il est 5 heures de l'après midi, les cours sont finis et je vais retourner a la maison, dans ma chambre pour aller le voir ... une chose c'est sûre, ...j'ai très peur de sa réponse, je cours un risque de me faire briser le coeur a jamais mais je ne peut pas non plus faire l'aveugle et continuer avec ces questions qui me rongent la vie ... de toute façon je ne peut plus reculer, c'est décidé.

Je me retrouve devant le porte qui mène dans ma chambre, j'ai le coeur qui bat très fort que sa en fait mal ..., j'ai été obligé de revenir a la maison sans Hikaru , il voulait raccompagner Tamaki-sempai a la maison pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors je me suis retrouvé seul, mais se ne ma pas dérangé... au contraire, sa ma permit de me préparer mentalement pour ne pas que je m'effondre en larmes ou cas ou sa réponse serait dramatique ...

Une fois a l'intérieur de ma chambre, je me suis assit sur mon lit, en attendant Hikaru..., il en mettait du temps. Il dut prendre une autre voiture pour raccompagner tamaki-sempai, mais je me souviens que Haruhi était la aussi, sa m'inquiété.

Trop de silence dans cette maison alors que quand mon frère est là, on peut dire que il trouve toujours de quoi nous occuper même s'il dit des fois qu'il s'ennuie. Moi aussi, je commençais à m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que j'entende un "Bienvenu à la maison", c"était lui ...

Je me suis mis à paniquer, pourtant je faisais des efforts pour me calmer, mais je n'avais qu'un seul envie, me jetter dans ses bras et sa il en était pas question. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, il était là.

Hikaru - Ha ! Kaoru, je suis désolé, je suis resté un peu avec Haruhi, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle.

Quand il me dit que il était encore avec Haruhi, j'eu comme un pincement au coeur..., je voulais pleurer..., mais je ne devais pas montrer de signe de faiblesse ...pas question, je me l'étais promis.

Hikaru- Kaoru ..., tout va bien ? Tu sembles pâle ...-dit -il avec inquiétude

Kaoru - Euuhhh ... oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ...

Je me força a sourire mais je vis que Hikaru s'était aperçu de quelque chose ..., il me connaît trop bien, mais il ne doit pas s'en apercevoir.

Hikaru - t'en fais une tête d'enterrement, attend moi là je vais prendre ma douche et je re ...

Il allait s'en aller, je ne pus qu'attraper sa main pour que je puisse lui demander. Il se retourna, l'air inquiet... il soupçonnait quelque chose.

Kaoru - Je...Hikaru, je voudrais te demander quelque chose ...

Hikaru - de quoi s'agit-il...tu me sembles paniqué...

Sa voix démontrais de l'inquiétude, alors que la mienne comme l'avait dit Hikaru, semblait paniqué. Je ne sentais pas la force de lui demander, je voulais juste m'enfuir et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ...dans un coin tranquille, ou je ne croiserais pas son regard qui me donnait des envies dont j'avais honte, pourtant je n'y pouvais rien y faire, et puis, quand j'ai voulu arrêter ces pensées, c'était déjà trop tard.

...j'étais déjà tombé follement amoureux de lui...

Et je sais que il ne partagera jamais les même sentiments que j'ai pour lui..., jamais ils ne seront réciproques…

Kaoru- Je ... non, ce n'est rien.

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander, pas maintenant ...J'avais la tête baissé, rouge de honte, mais pour ne pas paraître trop suspect je la releva pour le fixer.

Au moment ou je relevais la tête, Hikaru me prit mes deux poignés et me poussa contre le mur pour m'immobiliser avec son bassin, ne me laissant aucun moyen de m'échapper. J'avais les yeux fermés, de peur de croiser les siens dont j'avais l'habitude de rêver quelques fois pendant la nuit, tellement ils étaient profonds ...on aurait dit mon miroir ...sauf...qu'il montrait mon autre moitié, celle de l'agressivité, mais de la douceur aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part, sa me mettait mal à l'aise, ... on étaient bien trop proche l'un de l'autre.

Kaoru - Hikaru... lâche-moi, je t'en prie.

Hikaru- ...

J'avais les yeux rivés vers le bas, vers le sol, ... je ne voulais pas le voir mais pourtant j'avais envie de tout lui dire une bonne fois pour toute...

Je sentis sa main me prendre le menton, m'obligeant a le fixer droit dans les yeux, j'avais le coeur qui battait à la chamade.

Hikaru - Regarde moi Kaoru, et, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kaoru- Je ...J-Je...

Hikaru- Tu ma semblait bizarre ces dernières semaines ...il y a quelqu'un qui te fait du mal ??

Kaoru - (pensées) c'est normal...te voir en compagnie de Haruhi, me brise le coeur ... comme tu ne le peut imaginer.

Hikaru - REPONDS MOI KAORU !!!!!

Mes larmes se sont mises a tomber toutes seules et avec la force que la tristesse m'envoyait, celle du désespoir , je lui dit...ce que j'avais dans le coeur.

Kaoru - OUI, IL Y A BIEN QUELQU'UN QUI ME FAIT DU MAL !!

Ma voix baissa comme si je ne pouvait plus dire quoi que se soit, de peur de le perdre a jamais.

Kaoru - et cette personne, c'est toi ...

La suite pour demain ^^ , je sais que c'est un peu dramatique, mais kaoru est vraiment amoureux de hikaru, que il croit qu'il va le perdre -_-, du pur amour .

Pour ceux qui ont des questions, n'hésitez pas a me le dire

ET METTEZ MOI AU MOINS UNE REVIIEW ^^ (si sa ne vous dérange pas trop ) .


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru - REPONDS MOI KAORU !!!!!

Mes larmes se sont mises a tomber toutes seules et avec la force que la tristesse m'envoyait, celle du désespoir, je lui dit...ce que j'avais dans le coeur.

Kaoru - OUI, IL Y A BIEN QUELQU'UN QUI ME FAIT DU MAL !!

Ma voix baissa comme si je ne pouvait plus dire quoi que se soit, de peur de le perdre a jamais.

Kaoru - et cette personne, c'est toi ...

A ce moment là, j'avais baissé la tête...Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression d'Hikaru. Je sentis ses deux mains qui me tenaient mes poignés me lâcher, pour moi sa ne disait rien de bon...peut être l'avais-je mis en colère où peut être se demandait t'il se qui m'arrivait.

Alors pour vérifier mes théories, je releva la tête pour voir Hikaru avec une expression de curiosité, comme si je lui avais dit une chose d"une autre planète...curieux.

J'avais encore mes yeux humides, et j'avais du mal à arrêter de pleurer, pendant que lui...me fixait avec une pointe de tristesse.

Hikaru - ...moi...

Kaoru - je suis désolé...ce n'est rien... (sniff)...oublie.

Hikaru - Kaoru... Que t'ai-je fait ?

Kaoru - ...

Hikaru - Réponds moi franchement...je veut comprendre.

Kaoru - ce n'est rien, tu na pas à t'en faire...vraiment.

Hikaru - je n'ai pas à m'en faire ? ...te voir comme sa... sa me brise le coeur Kaoru, je t'en prie dit le moi...si tu ne le fait pas...je...je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour éviter de te mettre comme sa ...

Je le regardais, il était sincère dans ce qu'il disait...mais...je ne pouvais pas comme même lui dire qu'il arrête d'aller voir Haruhi... Je ne peut pas contrôler sa vie, mais en sachant qu'un jour il se séparera de moi...sa me donne envie de mourir.

Là les pleurs sont devenus plus forts... je ne pouvais plus les contrôler, alors je me suis laissé tomber sur mes genoux. Hikaru s'agenouilla devant moi, et me prit dans ses bras, en me serrant très fort. Comme si il ne voulait pas me perdre..., moi, je lui saisit son t-shirt pour coller ma tête contre son torse et me laisser sangloter dans ses bras qui étaient pour moi la meilleure chose au monde...

Hikaru - ...je te fais souffrir tant que sa...- demanda t'il.

Kaoru - Hik-aru (sniff), ce n'est pas t-toi(sniff)...

Hikaru - ...

Kaoru - c'est j-uste (sniff) ma...

Hikaru - ta quoi ?

Là, Hikaru me saisit le menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans le yeux... il ne me restais qu'un mot à lui dire, mais sa me mettais mal a l'aise surtout qu'avec les pleurs sa n'arrangeait pas les choses...il était temps de lui dire, je ne supportais plus de garder sa pour moi..., et tan pis s'il venait à me détester, j'aurais au moins dis ce que j'avais dans mon coeur.

Kaoru - ...ma jalousie ...- le dis-je tout bas.

Quand je lui dis ce petit mot, Hikaru cligna des yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il était surpris...mais il ne lâcha pas mon menton pour autant.

Hikaru - ...que veut tu dire par là...

Kaoru - Je...je ne veut pas gâcher ta vie Hikaru...si, tu as envie de rester avec (sniff) elle, je ne t'empêcherait pas (sniff)...

Quand je lui dis sa, il prit un air sérieux...

Hikaru - tu parles de qui ?

Kaoru - arrête de faire l'innocent...(sniff)...tu sais très bien de qui je parle...

Hikaru - non, je vois pas...

Là je commençait a m'énerver, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi...qu'il jouait avec ma patience. Je ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir quand il dit.

Hikaru - moi je sais qu'une seule chose...que je n'aime qu'une seule personne...

A ce moment là, je me demandais bien qui sa pouvait bien être mais avant que je ne puisse lui demander... je senti quelque chose de chaud contre mes lèvres...Hikaru m'embrassait.

Toutes mes pensées et doutes se mélangèrent, et je me mit a me demander si je n'étais pas cette fameuse personne que Hikaru aimait...mais aussi si il le faisait juste parce que il avait pitié de moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit je ferma les yeux, et j'aprécia la douceur de ses lévres contres les miennes qui m'apportaient tant de récomfort et de chaleur...que je cherchais depuis toujours.

Que va t"il se passer ??? et bien vous le découvrirez demain ^^


End file.
